Right
by GRACE5
Summary: Tony and Ziva agree they're just not right for each other. Tiva angst. Spoilers for 7.21 "Obsession"


**A/N: So this is angst because I saw a preview for tomorrow's NCIS (from the clip of Michael Weatherly on Regis and Kelly) and to me it was very agitating. **

**First, the Facebook rip off thing they have going on is just stupid, along with all the comments about twitter. Facebook doesn't work like that, he would also have to confirm he was in a relationship, people just can't say that they're in a relationship with someone. And there is no way in hell a federal agency would allow Facebook to be accessed on their systems. And it's getting old. **

**Second, It's amazing to me how much they've changed the character of Tony. He used to be funny and immature, like a little brother, now he's an ass. Maybe it's just me but I'm over it. But it won't be changing because Weatherly wants Tony to stay a "perpetual frat boy", lame. **

**Third, I'm just a Tiva fan who wants something to actually happen and not have Tony interested in two women, who aren't Ziva, in one episode. But I loved how Ziva didn't seem jealous when Tony was talking about his one night stands and how he'll continue to have them until he finds "Ms. Right". **

**Trust me, I know it's T.V. and not that big of a deal, so please don't write an angry review stating so. I was just explaining where this one shot came from. **

**So that's my rant. **

"So, Damon's back." Tony stated as he snuck into the elevator behind Ziva.

"Yes, he got back a couple days ago." Ziva said as she pressed the button for the ground.

"You going to see him?" Tony asked as he played with his tie.

"He has actually been staying with me." Ziva said as she stepped off the elevator.

"What?" Tony pouted as he held his hand out to block the elevator from stopping. "Seriously? Why?"

"It is none of your concern, Tony." Ziva smiled as she looked back over her shoulder at him.

"He's just staying with you until he finds a place?" Tony continued as he followed her to her car. Ziva just looked back at him and pulled her keys from her bag. "He moved in with you? That's kinda fast isn't it, Ziva, like really really fast?"

"Do not worry about it." Ziva said tapping his cheek lightly.

"Ziva." Tony growled as he grabbed her arm before she could slip into her car. "My buddy set Damon up with a good job in Columbus. Why is he back?"

"I am not a good enough reason?" Ziva glared but Tony matched her glare. "We are expecting a child."

"What?" Tony yelled as he released her arm. "What?" he breathed out this time.

"I know you heard me. That is why you yelled." Ziva laughed as she threw her bag into the passenger seat. "Can I go now?"

"No, not until we talk about this." Tony said as he closed her door.

"What is there to talk about?" Ziva sighed and rested back against the car.

"I don't know!" Tony screeched. "Oh! How about the fact you got pregnant by Werth?"

"I am not going to talk to you when you are like this." Ziva said and moved to open her car door again but Tony closed it.

"How far along are you?" Tony growled as he stepped closer to her, pinning her against the car.

"What does that matter?" Ziva glared.

"Because Werth didn't come along until after Paris." Tony said. "There was not a lot of time between them."

"It is Damon's baby, Tony." Ziva hissed as she pushed him away. "Do not question it."

"Why not?" Tony asked shocked.

"Because we aren't." Ziva said as she soothed the wrinkles in her shirt.

"Wait, so you both know that it-."

"She." Ziva corrected and Tony's face softened.

"It's a girl?" Tony asked as he glanced around the parking garage.

"Yes, a girl." Ziva said with a smile as her hand went to her stomach.

"And neither one of you care that she could be mine?" Tony asked confused.

"No." Ziva said softly.

"Why?" Tony asked in a whimper like voice. "Why didn't I get to know? Why am I the one to be left out?"

"Because we agreed in Paris it would just be another one night stand. We talked to my doctor and she placed the conception closer to when I was with Damon and not you." Ziva said as if she was reasoning with a child. "It is not your daughter, Tony."

"It could be!" Tony pouted. "You're not gonna get a paternity test? It doesn't bother him that it could be my baby?"

"No." Ziva said as she rested her hand on his cheek. "Damon and I are both getting older and we want to raise a family. We have the opportunity to do so and we are going to take it."

"Do you love him?" Tony asked as his face hardened.

"I could." Ziva nodded. "We are compatible."

"What about me?" Tony asked slowly and softly. Ziva gave him a weak smile and dropped her hand from his cheek.

"What do you want?" she sighed as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "If we get a test and that says she is yours? Pass her back and forth between us for her entire life? That is not fair and not something I want for my child."

"We could work too, we're compatible." Tony tried but Ziva shook her head.

"You said it yourself. When you find Ms. Right you will settle down." Ziva smiled but Tony stared back at her. "Maybe things with Brenda or Dana will work out?"

"Doubt it." Tony said as Ziva's phone chirped and she flipped it open. "Damon?"

"Yes. He wants to know what I want for dinner." Ziva said as she typed a quick reply and put her phone back in her pocket. "He is a good guy, Tony."

"Sure. That's why he broke my nose." Tony growled and Ziva shook her head and moved to get into her car again. "Ziva, wait."

"Yes?" Ziva asked looking back to her solemn partner.

"I don't want my daughter calling Damon Daddy." Tony said seriously and almost shyly.

"When she is born we will get a paternity test, Tony." Ziva said stepping closer to him again. "And if she is we can go from there."

"What about until then?" Tony questioned with a slight shoulder shrug.

"Damon and I will continue on as we are." Ziva said and Tony clenched his jaw. "Do not get angry, Tony. Continue searching for Ms. Right, you have a double date with Palmer tonight right?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "But what if you were my Ms. Right?"

"I most certainly am not." Ziva laughed and Tony glared. "We are great friends, Tony. I am almost positive that we would kill each other if we engaged in that type of relationship."

"We did, in Paris, and it was amazing." Tony said and Ziva blushed.

"That was just sex and cuddling." Ziva laughed. "I am talking about a real relationship. Waking up, we're together. Getting ready for work, together. Eating breakfast, together. Going to work, together. Working, together. Coming home from work, together. Having dinner, together. Going to sleep, together. I am confident we would not be happy with each other."

"It might not be that bad." Tony tried.

"Add a newborn to that." Ziva said. "I owe you my life Tony and so much more but I am not your Ms. Right."

"I want you to be." Tony whispered and Ziva let another tear fall. "And I want to be your Mr. Right."

"I know, I wanted you to be too." Ziva cried as she let Tony wrap his arms around her.

"It's not my baby is it?" Tony questioned into her hair.

"Most likely not." Ziva said wrapping her arms tight around his waist and burying her face into his shoulder.

"We were in love when we were in Paris though." Tony reminded her as they both ignored the chirping of her phone.

"I know." Ziva smiled as she pulled back and kissed his cheek. "Enjoy your date tonight."

"Enjoy your dinner." Tony said forcing a smile. "Congrats on the baby."

"Thank you." Ziva said as she straightened his tie. "See you tomorrow."

"Have a good night." Tony said as he watched her get into her car and drive away.

**A/N: Before you flame, please read the note at the top. **

**So yeah, I'm losing interest in NCIS. I may go back to CSI:NY. **


End file.
